Meant To Be
by mrs.edwardemmettjaspercullenxx
Summary: Bella is about to marry a man she doesn't love ay the request of her parents, but she jilts him at the alter. She then meets a hansome stranger, a soldier, will love blossom or will her jealoue ex get int the way, read on!
1. The Daunting Day

Hey I'm Megan, I did make another story but wasn't into it so stopped, if you've read it I am so sorry, but I swear I won't give up on this one. Thank you.

BPOV

**Alright Bella take a deep breath, you can do this, you **_**will**_** do this, I lied to myself feebly, in fairytales that little girls dream of, this day is supposed to be blissfully happy, you know dressed in white,**

**Pampered, sun shining, everybody you love there, and seeing the man at the top smiling at you in a way that should break your heart. Instead I feel like crying, because I'm about to get married to a man I do not love.**

**My parents are very old fashioned, and I was brought up that way too, when I was 17 a new family moved to my small town of Forks, they were the Blacks, a very, very rich family, and my parents were delighted.**

**I'm a pushover and I loved my parents, so when the son, Jacob Black asked me out, I agreed. He was a nice boy, a little arrogant, but he treated me like a princess, and he was my best friend.**

**We were the couple of the town, everyone said we were perfect for each other, and on paper we were, but I felt nothing, no spark, it was a Little House on the Prairie relationship, and my parents were so happy**

**And I thought to myself, give yourself some time, you'll learn to love him, so when he flew me to Barcelona and proposed to me in a fancy restaurant with a half a million dollar ring, I said yes, I didn't know then but I had just signed my death warrant.**

**So 6 months on here I am, beauticians with names like Muffy, Brittany, and Tiffany are all tittering around me. I have to admit I look pretty but if you look closely at my eyes you'll see they hold no emotion, just glassy.**

**Pachelbels cannon floated into my ears and I began the longest walk of my life, everybody smiled at me, whispering how beautiful I looked, and I took a break from watching my feet to look up at Jacob, he did look**

**Rather handsome, but he had this annoying smug look on his face. I got to the alter, and the preacher began, I kept my eyes trained on Jacob, trying to force myself to love him, then the preacher said something that made me snap, "do you Isabella swan, take this man Jacob Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health as long as**

**You both shall live," I know what would happen if I said I do, my life would be planned out for me, I'd have pretty babies, Jacob would come home after work and eat a dinner I made for him, I'd drop the kids off**

**At soccer training or ballet class, and be the perfect little wife. For the first time in my life I stood up for myself, the audience started to whisper loudly, and Jacob's cocky smile began to falter**

"**I… I am… I c-can't I'm sorry I have to leave."**

**The whispering grew in tempo, and Jacob was frozen in shock as I picked up my expensive Vera Wang dress and ran for it, not looking back once, I ran and ran not really knowing where I was going.**

**I stopped to catch my breath, and looked down into a lake and saw myself, my dress was torn and muddy, my shoes were gone, my hair messed up and my make up had run because I was crying.**

**That's when I realized where I was, **_**Forks cemetery, we will never forget thee. **_**Those words were etched in the pewter gray stone outside, I should have guessed I'd end up here, my grandma Marie was the only person **

**Who really understood me, I could always talk to her, and even though she died three years ago, I still talked to her, afterwards I'd always get a sense of what to do, so I made my way to my grandmothers grave quietly**

**And when I found it I collapsed down and stared at the tombstone, I just stared, not thinking, I only realized how long I'd been there when the soft light on morning darkened to the romantic blaze of sunset, and even though**

**The day was ending, the suns rays were as bright as ever, I was just getting up to leave when a light breeze blew my blew ribbon out of my hair, it belonged to my grandma and couldn't live with out it, so I followed**

**It, and stopped when it did, but my ribbon was not alone on the ground, for behind it was a pair of shiny black boots, then a hand reached down and picked up my ribbon, we both straightened at the same time, and I first looked upon the face of an angel, he was tall about 6ft, slightly muscular, with tousled bronze hair, smooth perfectly angular features and **

**Shocking green eyes. We both stared for a while, and a lot of things were running through my mind, how cliché this moment was, how beautiful he was, how horrid I must look, and that he looked sexy in his military uniform.**

**He handed my ribbon back without a word, never moving his eyes off mine, then he bent down and softly kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman, I was in complete awe, and felt a pleasurable shiver as he kissed me.**

"**hello ma'am, my name is Edward Cullen," **

**Hi voice was smooth like velvet, and sexy as hell.**

"**um.. I'm uh… Bella Swan," I stammer stupidly**

**He smiled crookedly and my heart skipped a beat, I was just about to say something when the beep of a horn broke through my reality, Edward Cullen looked back and so did I, what I hadn't realised before was a**

**An army truck behind us, filled with soldiers.**

"**Edward, pal I'm sorry but we got to go now if we want to catch that plane to Alabama," one soldier called.**

"**ah what perfect timing that man has," Edward said quietly**

**He turned back to me with a sad smile on his lips,**

"**well miss Swan, it has been a delight to see you but I must leave you," **

**And once again he bent down and kissed my hand, then I watched as an angel left my presence. I kept watching long after the truck left, then I looked down at the headstone he was visiting and it read:**

"_**Here lies the body of Lillian Cullen, beloved wife of a brave soldier, your soul now lies with God, you are now at peace,"**_

**So he was a widower.**

**So what do you think? Please review, it gives me motivation and inspiration, next chapters will be longer and will come quickly. Thank you, Megan xx**


	2. Not So Sweet Home Alabama

Hey again, hope you liked the last chapter, thanks to all who reviewed or alerted my story. Well I'll cut to the chase, here we go.

EPOV

Stars. They're just balls of hot gas in the heavens, but they always had a way of making me think about when I was younger.

_Flashback_

"Edward come here, and I'll tell you a story," my dad called to me, we were camping in Montana, we went there every summer, my dad and I loved camping, the big open sky full of stars, the smell of nature and the feeling of freedom.

"dad when I grow up I want to be a soldier, just like you," I had said

"oh you do, do you, well then maybe I should tell you a bit about it, the honour of fighting for ones country is tremendous, Edward, you are brave, strong and true, you will make a great soldier," my dad finished

"but what if I get scared, dad," I said quietly

"well then, all you have to do is look up into the sky and watch the stars, and no matter how far away I am, I'll always be in your heart through the stars, never forget that my boy, and you'll be safe," my dad said

_End flashback_

My parents died that year, a mugging gone bad, I was there, my grandfather said it was just like what happened to batman, that didn't help much, I wasn't really into comics, but looking into the stars I

Always had that feeling of being cared for, and now it was intensified, because my parents weren't alone up there, _Lillian_.

"hey Edward look we're here, I can't believe we have to be stationed in Alabama of all places," my friend Emmett said, he was really a child at heart.

"I don't know, I've always felt at ease down south, I suppose because it's closer to home from me," my other friend Jasper added, he was quiet but always sincere.

"yeah well, what am I supposed to do in this hick town," Emmett grumbled.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"so Eddie who was that girl you were talking to, was that a wedding dress she was wearing," Emmet said

"first off, I said to never call me that, secondly her name is Bella, and thirdly yes, it was a wedding dress but from the looks of it she a just done a runner," I said musing

Bella. That girl I had met for less than a minute, until Emmett had called me, but in that brief moment I knew I had met someone who was very special, but alas I doubt I shall ever see her again. It wasn't meant to be.

"well here we are, hotel Rose and Crown, let the torture begin," Emmet mumbled

"Emmett, come on it won't be that bad, who knows, something might catch your attention," I said

Just then a stunning girl passed us, she had silky blonde hair to her waist, blue eyes and perfect skin, but she had an air of pigheadedness about her, Emmett of course was oblivious to that, and I expected his stay here was

Going to be a lot more enjoyable.

Alabama, for me however, was going to be unbearable, it was new to me which made me uncomfortable, and the girls here loved soldiers, so they would fling themselves at me, they were all the same, it bugged me,

Emmet was having a hard time wooing, the girl, Rosalie, she knew that guys fawned over her, and wasn't surprised Emmet did, but I think the chase just spurred him on. Jasper meanwhile was sitting in the corner

Of the bar, quietly drinking and talking to another soldier, Carlisle, who was a bit older than us but jasper enjoyed the more experienced soldier's conversation, he of course, was oblivious to the girls practically

Throwing themselves at him, he was a gentleman, a trait I liked most about him. Unbeknownst to the pair of them I left the bar, and walked down to the lake, it was a beautiful place, and I just leant against a tree

And let my eyes close.

I was having a strange dream. It was my wedding day, and Lillian was looking beautiful in her dress, she was smiling at me and whispering something I couldn't make out, then the lovely sunny setting of our

Special day, morphed into a cemetery, and as I watched, Lillian's features began to change, her red hair lightened to brown, her blue eyes changed to hazel and her smile set something in me on fire. Bella.

She smiled at me and said "Choose who you want,"

I woke with a start, this was ridiculous, I don't even know Bella.

I walked back to the hotel in thought, but not before passing the bar and getting a nice juicy shot of Emmet making out with Rosalie. I fell asleep quite quickly, and had a multitude of dreams, that melted into each other

Before I could figure out what they were. Next morning, I awoke to find only Jasper in his bed, I decided not to wake him, but headed down myself to a diner for breakfast.

I picked Fran's, and chose a booth near the back, for some reason my head was killing me, even though I barely drank. My face was in my hands when I heard the approach of the waitress.

"just coffee please," I said barely coherent, even to myself

"well I'll be, Edward," the girl said in a honey voice

I looked up to see a pretty but shocking sight.

"well I barely recognize you without a wedding dress, Bella,"

So what do you think, please, please review it helps me so much, even it's constructive criticism, I'll write soon. Thank you.


	3. Some Space

**Hey, just saying that I'm not getting a lot of reviews, it hurts, I mean thanks and all for making it a favourite but would it kill you to say two words. Thanks all who review, this is for you**

**BPOV**

"Bella you have to leave now, he is so not happy, I think he's really lost it," my best friend Alice told me.

I had rented a cheap motel room for the night, and that's what it was, cheap, the wallpaper was faded and torn, the doors and windows were barely on their hinges making creaking sounds, and the bed smelled

Weird and had a number of sick mysterious stains on it. Alice had stayed at the wedding for a while to suss everything out for me, and Jacob was really, really mad, scarily so. Alice knew where to find me, and brought

Me here, I had told her about Edward, wow could there be anyone more beautiful. But I had to think about some serious crap now, so I reluctantly stopped thinking about it, Alice was trying to convince me to leave for

A while, to just give Jake and my parents time to cool off.

"come on Bella, how could it hurt, I'll come with you, just clear your head." she said pleadingly, and I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but worry for me, and even though I hated to leave my little town

I knew she was right, I needed time, everybody did, and I'd have Alice to help me out. I sighed

"alright, Alice I'll go, it will be good for me, I know," I said dejectedly, as she squealed delightedly, I decided to stop her when she reached ultrasonic volume,

"but Alice, we are going where _I _want to alright?" I said calmly

Watching her smile slide a little, she knew me well enough to know I wouldn't want to go to anywhere she would, they tended to involve a lot of shopping, but she had no idea where I wanted to go, it would make

Her cringe, but I wanted to go somewhere a little more down south.

"you have got to be kidding me Bella, do you seriously hate me or something, I mean this place probably doesn't even have a shopping mall, and look that guy is wearing a cowboy hat, oh god" Alice

Said her voice filled with horror, I hid my smile, I hadn't told her where we were going until we landed, this was her, an admitted shopaholic, in a place that wouldn't know Dior from err.. Something else fashionable

But she knew I needed this so didn't say anything, but I saw her cringe every now and then. Alice is very pretty, she's tiny and thin, with spiky black hair and brown eyes, but despite her small frame, Alice was

Freaking strong! And she had this terrible way of guilting you into doing something she wanted that added to her charming nature made her a terrible little thing, but I loved her.

"right, well Bella I'm knackered, and I really need to prepare myself for this _town_, so could we please just go to the hotel and leave the sight seeing for tomorrow," she said wearily

"of course Ally, but remember, I start working at seven in Fran's," I said

I thought the way to get over everything, is to keep myself busy, so I looked up the place we were staying at, Linder, it was small and quaint, and with an open sky to clear my mind, they had three little diners

And I applied online for a job at Fran's, they were a little desperate, so after only 10 minutes on live chat, I was hired, so I would do breakfast and lunch, then me and Alice would try to entertain ourselves in the

Nightlife of Linder. So we got to our hotel, the Rose and Crown, and just collapsed on our beds, I mean I had a big few days, nearly getting married, then jilting the guy and disappointing my whole family and

The running off to Alabama, yeah a big time for me.

I had a dream that night, I was in a barn and I was soaking wet, and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest but I didn't know why, that's when I heard his voice,

"it's alright Bella, we'll find a way out of this I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said hurriedly, a wild look in his eye, he was holding onto my arm and was looking around for something,

That's when the barn door swung open with a crash, and Edward's face fell,

"you leave her alone, you hear me, take me, I'm the one to blame, just please don't hurt her," Edward yelled at a hulking silhouette coming towards us, I couldn't make it his/her face, but I had no trouble

Making out the sleek, figure of the gun pointed at me.

I woke up panting, and sweating and checked my alarm, six o clock, I took a second to gather myself, I don't remember what I was dreaming of, but I'm guessing it wasn't very happy. My first day, ok Bella you

Have to make a good first impression, so I took a shower, and let it's hot water calm me down, then I did my hair and clothes, the diner was a fifties styled place, so the lady told me to wear a black skirt to the

Knee, converse, and a pink shirt. Alice helped me out. I also had to wear my hair in two ponytails, I looked ridiculous, but it was a paying job that kept me busy, I just hoped I didn't' have to wear roller skates, that would

Be a disaster waiting to happen. Alice was sound asleep, snoring softly with a small crease in her forehead, probably trying to will herself in sleep that she wasn't here.

I made my way downstairs, trying to hide the blush that was the consequence of everybody staring at me. As I walked across the lobby, the town and the throngs of people I didn't see one soldier, I started to

Panic, did I hear him right? Am I in the right town? (I hacked the military stationary towns, and Edward is supposed to be stationed here, yeah I'm a nerd.) then I reasoned with myself, it was quarter to seven, no one

Would be awake yet, breathe, breathe. I got there soon enough, and met Fran, she looked like a kindly grandmother, one who always had something baking when you visited, but also one who looked like

She had been cheeky and fun in her day, I felt like not getting on her bad side as well.

"well hello there darlin', I'm Fran, Earl lookey here, the new girl's here early, that's got to be a first, eh?, and wow, aint you a beaut," Fran said with a sweet smile as she grabbed me and hugged me so hard I got lost

In her very large breasts, she was a big woman, the blush was fading from my cheeks when she handed me my apron, she gave me a quick tutorial, the girls all treated me like I was a freak, staring and

Whispering, probably concocting up some story of why I was here, except for one girl, Angela, she had the night shift and was just finishing up, she was nice, and talked to me like an old friend, we were both really

Shy, I asked her to join Alice and I tonight, at the one and only bar, she agreed wholeheartedly, and said it would be nice to do something as her boyfriend Ben would be working, and then she left.

I was cleaning up a table when Fran came over to me and asked me to wait on the man in the back, so I was making my way over, thinking on how to start off, I wanted to be a good waitress, when I caught sight

Of a familiar military uniform, and then the totally recognisable hair, and even though he had his face in his hands I knew it was Edward.

"just coffee please," he said quietly, his voice cracking like he was really tired.

"well I'll be, Edward," I said, and my breath caught in my throat as he looked up, and my heart ached when he smiled, my dreams really hadn't done him justice.

"well I barely recognize you without a wedding dress Bella," he said

And I blushed like crazy.

"yeah, well I wish you didn't have to see me like that, I didn't get married if you were wondering, umm it was just am you know parents expectations and well how have you been," I said stupidly

He laughed, but kindly "I kind of realized you weren't married, and I have to say I'm happy about that, and I'm fine thank you, better now anyway," he said and his words sent me soaring.

So I waited on him, just then realizing exactly how ridiculous I looked, and we chatted, until I had to get back to work, I invited him to go out with us tonight, not knowing where I got the confidence.

Not to sound to corny, but I floated back to the hotel on a cloud, my cheeks permanently hung up, when I got to my room Alice was there and awake she was positively glowing,

"oh I have brilliant news Alice/Bella," we both said in unison

"you go first Ally," I said knowing she was bursting to tell me

"I met a soldier, Bells, and he's perfect, please can he come tonight," she pleaded, and I smiled well we had a lot more additions to our group than originally.

**So what do you think? Please review it's a compliment to me, if you have questions, or suggestions please tell me, and you should listen to these songs, "behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson, and "shine your light," from ladder 49. They gave me the inspiration. Thank you for reading.**


	4. A Date?

**Hey, people well hope you liked the last chapter, oh my god I got the swine flu vaccine in school today and got a really bad reaction, had to be brought to hospital in an ambulance, poor me.**

**EPOV**

I have never been this nervous in my whole entire life. Bella and I talked for a while, then she invited me out tonight, a date? She was bringing a friend who in turn had invited Jasper.

"she is the most magnificent girl I have ever met Edward, she is truly spectacular," Jasper said in total rapture.

He had been roaming around town, when he bumped, literally, into a girl holding a bunch of bags, he had been a gentleman and picked them up for her, she had been pissed at the start, but came around, and they had

Lunch together, and now he can't stop talking about her. Jasper and the girl Alice weren't the only ones coming, Emmett and his new, well Rosalie were coming, I was excited, it was going to be fun having

Everyone together. Now what to wear?

The bar was overflowing with noise when we walked in, it was just us guys, the girls weren't here yet, and this waiting just made me jittery, which is not like me at all.

We ordered our beers and sat down, I was starting to worry they wouldn't come, when the door opened and trapped my breath in. Bella was coming in, she was wearing a red silky blouse, and a black mini skirt, her lovely

Chocolate brown hair was curled softly, covering her face a bit, that was just touched with make up. She was so beautiful, and yet she couldn't look more uncomfortable.

She sat down next to me, and the others divulged into their own conversations.

"Bella, if I may say so you look positively beautiful," I said bursting with emotion

"well, thank you Edward, you look pretty good yourself," she said blushing sweetly. The evening went on pretty much like that, I couldn't get enough of her, she was so full of amazing things, I could listen to her talk forever, eventually the conversations swelled out to involve

Everyone, and I don't think I have laughed so much in my whole entire life, Alice was a bundle of pure energy and fun, and Jasper loved it, Rosalie was surprisingly sweet, but you could barely get a word in

When her and Emmet would start randomly making out. But I had a great time, the greatest since… well in a long time.

"Hey, hey, hey everybody are ya'll having a good time," the barman said, and loud yells followed,

"well, I got a treat for ya'll, we have a professional pianist, and all these thingy ma bobs, that are perfect for our first ever, Karaoke night!

This was followed by even more yells of pleasure, so a few people went up and sang, and it was a lot of fun.

"oh this is so unfair, and he called himself a pianist, well I'd love to tell him where he can stick that pi-" Alice began grumbling, but Bella interrupted

"wow, wow, Alice what happened," she said soothingly

"I really want to sing, but he doesn't know Angel by Sarah, he said he could play the one by Robbie Williams, but it's not the same," she said sadly

I don't know where my confidence came from, maybe from the look of sadness on Bella's face for her friend, but it came from somewhere.

"I could play it for you, Alice," I said kind of quietly

Everybody stared at me, the girls in awe, and the guys in horror

"but Edward you haven't played since-" Emmet began, but Jasper silenced him with a look,

"oh really Edward, because that would be fantastic," Alice said bouncing on her seat.

"yes really, it's no big deal," I said smiling.

Jasper looked at me with concern, but I winked at him, them giving Bella a smile I went up on stage with Alice, as I sat in the chair and placed my fingers on the ivory keys, images started playing in my head.

_Flashback_

Lilly, come here I wrote you a song," I called from the living room, and my beautiful wife came in, wearing an apron and rubber gloves, even though she wouldn't know an oven from a dish washer.

"you think writing a song for me, will make me forgive you for leaving," she said only half upset.

"you know I have to Lilly, I won't be in any danger, it's only lookout in Africa," I said, I hated lying to her.

"look, I'll record this song for you, it's your song, and when you miss me, just play it, and you'll I'm thinking of you," I said reassuringly

"oh, you know I can't resist, when you write a song, sure go on, play it for me," she said smiling, but her eyes still held fear,

I played her my song and she loved it,

"that was brilliant Edward, hey I'm just going to call, Dr. Grant, and then I'm going to attempt baking," she said going into the kitchen

"why are you calling Dr. Grant," I asked absently

"oh it's nothing, just a persistent headache."

Just a persistent headache.

_End Flashback_

"Edward, Edward, psst are you alright," Alice hissed at me, and I realized I was supposed to start, and everyone was looking at me.

So I just let my fingers glide over the keys, and banished the memories that were flooding back, Alice had a very sweet voice, and everybody clapped and cheered for her,

"wow Alice you're very good," everybody said when we sat down.

"why didn't you tell me you played," Bella asked in whisper

"because I don't." I answered

That answer didn't seem to satisfy her, but she dropped the topic, thankfully,

The rest of the night passed, with light conversation.

"Edward, we better go, we have to get up early in the morning for roll call," Jasper said reluctantly, and rolling his eyes.

So everybody left with their respective partner, until me and Bella were left,

"I had a great time Bella, I hope we can do this again sometime, I'll call you," I said struggling with my words, it had been a while since I said something like that.

"yeah it was so much fun, call me whenever," she replied, it was like she was in a daze, and she started to stagger out when I called her back

"um Bella, you haven't given me your number," I reminded her.

"oh right, of course, well I just expected I did, and now I have a pen and paper and I'll give it to you, sorry I thought I did," she said

She looked so cute when she babbled, so she gave me her number and left. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to the hotel, I went up to the front desk to check my messages, in front of me was a huge, muscular

Man in front, he was tan with long black hair, and was evidently fighting with the male clerk,

"you listen here bub, you tell me what room she is in, or I'll ram my fist so far down your throat, I could pull your stomach out, alright," he said and he was murderously angry

I was about to step in, when the man dropped the clerk and left the hotel, in a scary fashion,

"sir, are you alright, do you want me to get someone for you," I said to the clerk

"oh no young man, I'll be right as rain, just give me to shakes of a lambs tail, I kept telling that man, that I can't give out room numbers, hotel policy, well I wouldn't want to be the girl he was looking for," he said

"now what can I do for you, sir."

"what? Oh nothing I'm fine thanks" I said and began back to my room in a trance, it was only when I reached my room did I realize that I had this bad feeling about something, like a premonition, silly really.

**So what you think, please review thanks, and suggestions, criticism are all welcome. Thank you.**


End file.
